What do I think of Misty?
by Aroma Lady 123
Summary: Brock asks Ash to reflect on their former travelling companion. Implied PokeShipping. Originally an aswer to a question on Tumblr.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

What Do I Think Of Misty?

Brock asked me the earlier what I thought of Misty.

I had no idea what to say. She's our old travelling buddy. I would feel the same way he felt, right?

Brock began to bash his head against his desk. Apparently not.

I tried to stop him, but talking via the video phone from Unova has its disadvantages.

**X-X**

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned. Hours passed. Nothing.

So I began to think. It was all the usual stuff: Pokemon, battling, food, the travelling, strategies, home, the Unova League, rivals... and then I remembered Brock's question.

I decided to answer it. Pikachu was fast asleep, as were Iris and Cilan. I got up clumsily.

"Pi..."

I froze. Holding my breath, I watched as Pikachu rolled over and fell off the pillow.

"Ka!" he gasped.

For a second, I thought he would wake, but then he began to snore gently. I sighed in relief.

I climbed down the ladder quietly and tiptoed past Cilan, who had his back to me. The door creaked slightly. Wincing, I yanked it open and almost leapt inside. With the door fully shut, I strode over to the bathroom reflection grinned back at me, encouraging me to go ahead. I took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Oh, man… where do I begin? The beginning I suppose, when I uh, borrowed her bike and the Spearow broke it. She followed me around for _so long_. Two whole regions – and the Orange Islands too! Damn, she's stubborn.

"You know, I did miss her sometimes," I said, biting my lip. I held up both my hands in surrender. "Okay, I missed her all the time. My journey wasn't the same without her; I'm sure you noticed that. I can't describe it, 'cause it's such a weird feeling. Here."

Placing my hand over my heart, I looked back at the mirror. "I may pretend to just move on completely, but that's really not true."

"Sometimes I think about her, you know, about Misty. Usually it's just to look back and laugh at the loud and violent tomboy who becomes so angry, crazy and frustrated so quickly that it's actually kinda scary."

I chuckled. "Though I have to admit, she's cute when he's mad. I didn't really notice it for a while, since I was too busy saving myself from The Wrath Of Misty, but then I got kinda used to it."

I smiled now, as memories began to return.

"It's strange that she hates carrots and peppers – they're awesome! Isn't it weird how the two types of vegetable that describes Misty best she really hates? Hmm… I wonder how Bug Pokémon describes her… oh, yeah. She bugs me sometimes."

I chuckled again at my lame joke.

"She's so confident in her abilities. I find it impressive, because even _I_ get nervous sometimes. The only time I've seen her get truly scared was when she sees Bug Pokémon. She freaks out so bad! I wonder why…"

I looked up at my reflection, who seemed to know that what I would say next was important.

"There was that other time too. When I died. She was almost crying, you know. Despite just, well, chasing me to Lavender Town (because that's what she was doing, right?) to get her bike back, I think she actually cares about me. That's good, 'cause I care about Misty A LOT."

My reflection smiled and nodded, as if to say, _I know, Ashton. I know everything about you..._

"She can be really sweet, and optimistic too. "Wow, Ash, you know a big word!" Misty would say, if she heard this. Then I'd pretend to be annoyed, and we'd have one of our Ten Daily Squabbles. Don't tell her, but I think I actually enjoy them. It's fun spending time with her."

Grinning like an idiot now, I glanced at the mirror for encouragement, only to find my reflection leering suggestively at me.

I blinked.

It was gone. Now it was just like me again, frowning about what I thought I saw.

"Um... then there's her Togetic, who was like a daughter to her. Those two loved each other very much, and I'm so glad that as a Togepi she chose Misty to be her Trainer, 'cause I could NEVER have taken care of her like Misty did. Yeah, I took care of some Baby Pokemon myself, but it's not quite the same, is it?"

Ash in the mirror shook his head.

"I still keep Misty's lure with me. It's really cute, isn't it? The little victory sign and the wink… and she made it specially for me. I'm quite fond of it. I have her handkerchief too. I keep it inside my hat, 'cause it's my most treasured possession. I mean it. I don't care if I miss breakfast – if Misty's handkerchief is gone, I will cry. These days, they're the only reminders I have of her."

I think I'm finished talking about Misty now, but then something else comes to me.

"I consider her my rival, cause we're so competitive. I never had anything like that with May or Dawn or Iris or any other girl I've met. But then she's really not like anyone else I've ever met. She's Misty. She's my best friend. You know, I think I-"

"Pikapi?" came a sleepy voice.

I turned around and tiptoed right back out.

* * *

**I just had to finish it like that. Happy PokeShipping day!**

**Review!**


End file.
